Your Not Alone
by Simply Kateh
Summary: Long ago a weapon was born. A weapon that both sides would do anything to get but all she wants to do is to be normal.. as normal as you can get when you want to be a Titan.
1. Prologue

**(Authors Note: This story is a Harry Potter/Teen Titans CrossOver fic. I didnt put it In Crossovers because the characters do not play a role in this but rather, Hp characters are involved with this girl's past. This is a new fic. I have chapter one already written but I have to get my friend to upload i seeing as my computer is stupid.. Happy Reading! Please review!**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans or any Harry Potter references in this Fic. I DO own the character of Naomi and this plot.) 

Naomi Bright's story is a strange one. One that goes back many many years. I shall tell it for you only because it is mandatory to know, to understand. To understand Naomi and everything this story is centered on her story is needed. This is Naomi's Story.

Once upon a time, in a time not to long before our own, a weapon was created. From that day Naomi was born into a life of misery. Perhaps a little more thought could have prevented it all but then we wouldn't have a story now would we? Let's go back a few more years... Back before you, and even I was born. I shall tell it as it was told to me by a man... a reply to a question I had once asked. This is what he told me.

In the magic world two families held rule. Both were complete opposites, one good, the other of the purest evil. The first bore the name Gryffindor, their kin the great inventors and discoverers of their time while the other was...not. The Slytherin's were a family...not so good. They only bore children who partook in deeds of evil, their name feared by all. Time went on, and a school formed when these two and other families came together. 1844 became to be the year when a special child was born, Albus Dumbledore; the greatest (good) wizard of his time, but when there is good, evil is not too far behind.The great soon to be Lord Voldemort was born 1927 and marked the beginning of a new era of his rule over people of the magical world, and their darkest fears.  
Years later, in all the confusion and killing by You-Know-Who, bloodlines were forgotten and blood mixed. She, a child of Dumbledore he, a bloody bastard of a man came from the curded family of Voldemort. Frivolous love ensued, and the two bore a child, a baby girl. They named her Naomi, and from the day she was born, she was cursed.  
At the age of 9 she moved to America, her identity hidden from the British government, she lived a normal muggle life until the letter came. There she spent quiet a few years, making friends and such. This was years after the war with Voldemort supposedly had ended, though she doubted it. He never really was gone for good last time, was he? Naomi found she possessed great potential, which really was obvious because two great bloods ran though her veins. Naomi possessed such great power that either side would do anything to get it. Naomi is after Harry's time, you must know that. His usefulness is long gone... 

Summer, 2004, she came back to Jump City with great hope of perhaps, while using her power for good, she could become a titan. Being around them would also be a plus to her safety, yeah. Her hopes were crashed when a group of girls smugly told her that they knew her secret, what she was, and... They would tell. They would tell if she didn't meet their demands. So that's were we are now, Naomi, Sarah Jones and a bunch of her "gal pals" hiding behind the bush in the rain... waiting for the opportune moment.


	2. Video Games, Puppets and The Rain

The rampant sea took no mercy upon the shores of the Titan's Island. In fact the whole seen was rather bleak for any hint of color had been long shrouded by the dull grey hues of the storm. It had been like this for quite awhile and our teenage heroes and heroines grew tired of it all, well, all but one. " I'm going out," said a blunt female voice, whose volume challenged that of the television.  
"Out? Where?" the Boy Wonder turned around to see Raven, clad in her normal wear, hood down with a strange anxious look in her eyes. Her voice kept the same tone. " Out," she replied vaguely and Robin didn't press the matter.

"Friend Raven, perhaps instead you would wish to partake in the earthly ritual of purchasing wondrous items from the mall of shopping?" Raven gave her only other female companion in the Tower an, are-you-kidding-me look. "Uhhh... No thanks Starfire," she muttered and swiftly left, the only sound being the door slamming behind her.

"What was that about?" Said another voice, one that was a tad smoother and more masculine than Robin's. "Dunno," came the reply. Cyborg was just walking in from the kitchen, with "real food" on his plate. None of that tofu stuff. " You on?" he challenged, acknowledging the game station, " Sure," Robin said with a grin.

The self proclaimed loner girl stepped out into the rain, at first closing her eyes, taking in the good of it all. In Jump City such a storm was rare and Raven felt the need to grasp this chance to unwind. She thought for a moment, 'Only happy when it rains,' she nodded to herself because it was true. After about 2 minutes Raven realized that she was only a few paces outside the giant T tower. Startled by the realization she brought up her hood and resumed her normal blank persona. As she began to walk on a fit of giggled erupted from a nearby bush. She shot it a fierce glare, "Who's there?" No reply. She gave it one last stare for she didn't want to think of wasting this time along and walked on muttering.  
"Idiots," on of the girls behind the bush breathed. More giggled followed her absurd statement. How she detested them, how she wanted to just walk off right now but she couldn't. Naomi couldn't walk off knowing that they knew and they their lips weren't sealed.

"JUST GO ALREDY!" Sarah was getting annoyed, "And take off the crappy jacket, let's see how you look." Naomi groaned and took of her jacket, which was worn and brown made of a nice suede fabric. "How's this?" The girls giggled, Naomi Bright in a pink mini skirt and a pretty pink pinstriped collared shirt to match. " And now the appearance, Naomi if you please...." After 5 minutes of changing her look they decided on the whole blonde hair blue eyes bit, Naomi looked... "Pleased." "Have some fun Naomi," one said a little bit too perkily. "Wearing Pink is NOT fun! It's more like..." she pretended to think, "Social and mental suicide!" They just giggled again, like some broken record.

"Where'd Raven go?" Beast Boy murmured as her walked into the main room, rubbing his eyes at the change of light. He had just woken up from a rather pleasant 'cap-nap" and found Raven gone. Robin pealed his eyes off from the TV set, "She went out. Why?" A shout could be heard from the African American teen next to him, " YO ROBIN! I just kicked your ass!" The screen flashed with a banner declaring Cyborg's victory at Road Rave 200. Robin grinned, "Ready for the tie breaker? "Anytime anywhere!" Cyborg gulped as remorse from this statement remembering Atlas and the last time he had said that, "How about here and now?" Robin said mimicking Atlas' tone of voice with a chuckle. Cyborg shot him a look then smirked, "OH YOUR GOIN' DOWN BIRD BOY!" And so they began...again.  
Raven walked along the barren edges of the island, the spray of the sea dampening her clothes and her face. She shivered at the cold, perhaps once, nothing more. The rain, however, made her hair wet and stringy as if she had just come back from an underwater exploration. "Am I really meant to live like this? This way? Alone?" The words were strange to her lips as she looked out from where she now stood on the islands shores, to the waves crashing upon the lands. Her hard face had broken and was now soft, a look of strange sadness on her face.

Beast boy looked out the tinted panes to see a blurred figure, just standing there, "Raven..." he muttered look at her with a feeling of yearning and concern. There was a strange vibe between the two teen, one that could be looked as mere acquaintanceship or perhaps more. Their relationship was a love, hate. He loved her and she hated him. It was that that drew him to her, perhaps it was because she was the complete opposite of him, opposites attract don't they?

"UCK!" The voice belonged to a distraught Sarah who was staring at her smeared, one perfect makeup. "Look, she's coming back," Naomi's voice quavered, she didn't want to do this. "Perfect, when she gets inside you've got the stage to yourself." Raven walked by now, without as much as a glance at the bush.  
At that very moment Naomi lost her nerve and a boy watching from above skidded down the stairs to meet Raven in the doorway. "No." Naomi first whispered with a sharp coldness. Raven stopped in her tracks, picking up her words. Naomi stood up, forgetting who was there and where she was, all there was her and Sarah Jones and a bunch of twits. "You can't control me anymore!" Her voice was evilly informational, "I'm not some puppet on a string! Go find another play toy." Her hazel eyes shone murderously, a glare that they would never forget. Without thinking she dug her hand into the pocket of her coat that had fallen from Sarah's grasp, groping around she found her wand. She gave a victory smirk, she had found it and raised it high and...and... The green boy opened the door, making everything stop, "Who's your puppeteer?".


End file.
